


I Swear I'm Not A Stalker

by luson



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luson/pseuds/luson
Summary: Luhan was taking a short cut through campus grounds when Jackson Wang caught his eye





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing, be nice and leave a coment

For Luhan it was that time of year where everyone was preparing for the Winter Festival the college had every year. It was more or less to showcase all the students different talents, each night was something different. It would either be a dance performance, a musical or a short play. During the day they would have galleries throughout the school grounds for the photography and art students.

Luhan managed to get the main role in the short play that was going to be on the second to last night of the Winter Festival. For his role in the play he was a key witness to a crime. He got his script and they had one month to practice and prepare for the festival. This was his third Winter Festival so he wasn't to worried or nervous about performing the play in a month's time.

Luhan spent the next week learning and memorizing his script. Lucky for him, his room mate and childhood best friend Zitao didn't mind helping him run lines when we was first trying to learn and memorize the script.

~~~~~~

The second year dance students along with Professor Lim (however, he prefered Jaebeom) have just finished choosing the music for this year's Winter Festival. They then sit around trying to brainstorm ideas for the choreography of the dance. Jackson being top of the class decided to take charge as he has been given the solo performance this year as part of the dance.

They spend the following week in the practice room deciding moves, formations and which specialized moves will go where. Jackson however is going above and beyond and has been working his ass off trying to perfect his solo dance, being at the practice room for hours on end.

He comes home exhausted, his roommate and best friend Mark has to force him to shower, then force food into him. They have been best friend for as long as either of them can remember. Lucky for them they were able to get an apartment to share together while they studied at the Hong Kong Arts College.

~~~~~~

It was now the week before the 5 day long Winter Festival. All the students on campus were now busy preparing for it. For the visual art and photography students they would get extra credit for participating. The dance, singing and acting student had to participate.

Luhan was exhausted from all the extra practice and rehearsals. He was heading back to the apartment he shared with Zitao. It was late so he decided to take a shortcut through the dance building, when he heard music playing and then some angry yelling and curse words. Curiosity got the better of him so he went to have a look at who had such a colourful vocabulary. 

He got to the practice room the music was coming from and looked through the tinted glass that was on the door and saw the most beautiful human he has ever laid eyes on. His hair was white blonde, skin a beautiful tan colour, his black singlet sticking to his sweat coated skin outlining his perfect abs.

Luhan stayed there watching the boy practice for a bit longer before his phone started ringing in his pocket, it was a message from Zitao.

Zitao - "I'm heading to sleep, there is some leftover ramen you can heat up if you like."

It was only then Luhan realized how long he had been watching the boy. It was nearing 11:00pm and he had an early morning dress rehearsal tomorrow. He quickly replied to Zitao and shoved his phone back in his pocket, taking one last glance at the blonde boy and headed home.

Luhan - "Thanks, omw home now."

~~~~~~

Mark was starting to worry about Jackson, he didn't think he was eating properly and he was overworking himself and if he wasn't careful he was going to collapse before he got the chance to perform his solo that was going to be on the third night of the Festival.

It was the last Friday before the festival and everyone's stress levels were at all time high, trying to perfect everything before the Festival started. Jackson was no exception, he was coming home late every night, would be awake and out of the house before the sun was even up and he was most definitely not eating enough. For the last month all his time went into studying for classes, practicing the dance he was performing with the rest of his class and practicing/perfecting his solo performance.

That Friday night he was finishing up his practice a bit earlier then he had been for the past month, as he promised Mark they would get a late dinner together, so Mark could show him some of his portfolio he was going to have on display at the Festival. Jackson was walking out of the changing rooms having just had a shower, as he was meeting Mark at the restaurant instead of going home first. He had his head down checking his messages on his phone when he walked into something, before he knew it he was face flat on the floor. 

He then rolls over to realise that it wasn't something but better yet someone he had walked into. However it wasn't just anyone, it was only the guy he had been crushing on pretty much since the end of year showcase last year. Jackson didn't see him around much since the guy was an acting major and Jackson majored in dance, so they didn't seem to cross path much on campus.

"I'm so sorry" Jackson said quickly, trying to help the unbelievably attractive man up, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he continued

"It's not a problem, accidents happen." the man shrugged with a smile appearing on his face, "I'm Luhan by the way" he said stretching out his hand for Jackson to shake.

"Uhh…Hi, I'm Jackson" he responded, meeting Luhan's hand half way. Like he didn't know who Luhan was he thought to himself. "It's nice meeting you, but I've really got to get going." Jackson spat out quickly, picking up his bag he had dropped when he ran into Luhan. 

Before Luhan got the chance to respond Jackson turned on his heels and practically bolted to the door. He could feel the heat rising in his face, purely from embarrassment. Luhan stood there mouth slightly open, confusion written all over his face, wonder if he had said something wrong for the blonde man to react like that.

~~~~~~~~

Luhan made his way home slowly, replaying the incident in his heading wondering why the blonde haired man had that kind of reaction towards him. He couldn’t understand what he had done in the short encounter. He was however happy he had finally learnt the man's name. "Jackson" he whispered out loud to himself, he did like the way it sounded.

Has soon as he walked in the door to his apartment he let out a long sigh. He couldn't even figure out why he was so bothered by the way Jackson reacted towards him. Was it because he simply isn't use to people behaving like that towards him or was it because Jackson was so attractive and Luhan was just hoping that they could possibly have some kind of a conversation. Whatever it was, it bothered him. 

After toeing off his shoes next to the door he made his way through the living room to the kitchen, passing Tao on his way. "Hey Tao," Luhan said in a less than cheerful tone. 

Tao noticed something was wrong, so he got off the couch following Luhan into the kitchen. "Is everything alright dude?" Tao questioned, as Luhan was turning to face him.

"Yeah, I guess" he answered, eyes staring at his own feet. "remember that dance guy I was tell you about?" Luhan continued, lifting his gaze slightly to see Tao reaction.

"Oh you mean that gorgeous bleach blonde haired boy, you haven't been able to stop talking about since you laid eyes on him." Tao replied, sarcasm clear in his voice, a smile appearing on his face.

Luhan rolled his eyes at that, he hadn't talked about him that much had he, he wondered to himself. "Yes, him. Anyways I literally ran into him on my way home tonight, when I was cutting through the dance building. I made a total fool of myself, after introducing myself, he practically ran for the door." Luhan said voice getting slightly higher as he stresses just how embarrassing it was.

Tao paused for a moment and just stared at him, he was trying to stifle his laughter. He thought something was actually wrong. After getting himself together he began to talk again "I'm sure it wasn't that bad dude, you're probably just exaggerating the situation."

Luhan looked at him shocked, he may have been an acting major and he was known to be a little dramatic at times but he knew this time he wasn't exaggerating. "We both ended up lying on the floor! It was that bad Tao!" Luhan stressed

Tao let out a small chuckle before rolling his eyes and returning to the lounge and sitting back on the couch. After that Luhan quickly made something to eat and retreated to his bedroom for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~

Jackson arrived at the restaurant and saw Mark was already seated. It was their favourite Korean BBQ restaurant, they use to go there all the time in their first year of college.

He went in and sat down opposite Mark, and after saying a quick hello to Mark he picked up the menu and started studying it as if he wasn't going to get the same thing he gets everytime he goes. He was just hoping Mark wouldn't think anything was wrong, because he wasn't prepared to relive his embarrassment just yet, and he knew Mark wouldn’t care to hear about Luhan.

Jackson would talk about Luhan non stop for the entire week after the end of year showcase and Mark ended up just not paying attention to him, he knew all he was going to get from Mark if he told him about what happened was his typical eye roll.

Mark already knew what he was going to order, in fact he had already ordered food and drinks for both him and Jackson as he usually did. So he just sat there and studied Jacksons face and could tell something as off. "Hey, I've already ordered for both of us. I just got your usual." He said with a soft smile.

"Awesome thank you, I'm starving." Jackson replied looking up from the menu, still avoiding eye contact with Mark. "How was your day?" Jackson continued wanting to keep the topic of conversation off him. However Mark picked up on that quickly, he knew Jackson to well and Jackson knew that.

"It was alright, busy with everyone preparing for the Festival." Mark answered. "Everything alright? Did something happen at dance practice today?" Mark questioned raising an eyebrow.

"....Yeah everything's fine, whys that?" Jackson said in a low tone, looking at Mark briefly before quickly shifting his gaze to the artwork that was hanging on the wall by their table.

Mark knew immediately he was being lied to, Jackson could never look him in the eyes when he was lying. "Don't lie to me, something's wrong, what happened?" Mark softly said, he was starting to get worried.

"It's nothing honestly!" Jackson quickly replied, still not making eye contact. He just wanted Mark to drop the subject, he was already embarrassed about what happened and he really didn't want to keep thinking about it. 

"Alright" Mark sighed, this wasn't over.

~

They had finished dinner and were now walking home and Jackson was still replaying what happened with Luhan over and over in his head. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He turned his head towards Mark "Alright, this is what happened today," Jackson sighed. Mark nodded in return waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, so I had just showered and gotten changed after practice, I was heading out of the changing rooms and surprise I wasn't paying attention and ended up banging into someone. It wasn't just anyone though Mark. It was LUHAN! I knocked him on his ass and we both ended up on the floor. It was so embarrassing!" Jackson finished, eyes widening as he waved his arms around for emphasis.

Mark let out a small giggle, but before he could even respond to Jackson's story he was stopped by Jackson talking again. "And yes Mark, I know you don't want to hear about Luhan but I had to tell someone about what happened and who better to tell than my best friend." Jackson said looking up at the older man.

Mark sighed throwing his arm around Jackson's shoulder, "Don't stress Gaga, it's not like you see him around campus much. I'm sure he would have forgotten about it before you next see him." Mark finished with a reassuring smile.

~~~~~

Jackson was up bright and early the following morning, still trying to forget about what had happened with Luhan the night before. He made an omelette for breakfast, practically inhaling it before he was out the door heading to practice. 

As he was heading to practice he realised he was going to be early, so he decided to stop at his usual coffee shop on the way. He was on his phone playing some game waiting for his coffee to be made, he was some what listening to what was happening around him. Just as he was putting his phone in his pocket, he catches a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try get more chapters up.

All the performance majors were having extra classes and rehearsals in preparation for the Winter Festival. Luhan was no exception, he didn’t mind that though it's not like he has anything better to do with his time on a Saturday morning. He made sure he left his apartment with plenty of time to stop and get a coffee before he had to get to class. He always did enjoy his regular hit of caffeine every now and then.

Just as he had finished ordering his coffee he turned around to go wait for it to be made when he saw Jackson, he wouldn't tell anyone this but he was low key excited to be seeing him outside of the practice room, not that Jackson knew he had seen him dancing. After a brief moment he got the confidence to go over and speak to him. 

"Hey Jackson" Luhan cheerfully said with a smile on his face. He wanted to talk to Jackson a bit more considering he didn’t get the chance to last night, it may not have been the best time as they were both clearly embarrassed. However it didn’t change the fact that Luhan wants to get to know Jackson, he wasn’t sure why though he just felt drawn to the dancers.

Jackson looked towards where he heard his name and his eye widen in slight shock, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Not only had Luhan remembered his name, he was coming towards him. He wasn’t sure whether he should be happy that his crush wanted to talk to him or nervous at what he wanted to talk about. Last night start to replay in his head again.

"Morning Luhan," He replied rather shyly, which was unusual considering he was far from a shy person. "Again I'm so sorry about pushing you over last night, I didn’t injure you did I?" Jackson continued trying to avoid Luhan’s gaze.

"There’s no need to apologise Jackson, it was an accident. Don’t worry about it." Luhan grinned as he spoke, "Anyways why were you still on campus at that time?" Luhan enquired, already knowing he had been practicing for something, he assumed the Winter Festival.

"I-I was practicing my solo performance so I've been there that late and later most nights since I found out. How about you?" Jackson started of still nervous but slowly got back to his normal cheerful voice, however still unsure why Luhan was taking the time to talk to him, he was an older student and an acting major, what would he want with a second year dance major.

"Ahh that's some commitment you've got there." Luhan replied. "I've been having extra rehearsals for my short play on the second to last night of the Winter Festival, I have one of the main roles. I've been having quite a lot of long days so I sometimes cut through the dance building on my way home." Luhan continued.

Just then Jackson's name got called, meaning his coffee order was ready, he couldn't have been more thankful for the timing, because even though he had a crush on Luhan , that was all it was a crush. He wasn't going to act on it, why would he. He didn't even know if Luhan was gay for goodness sake.

Jackson went and grabbed his coffee quickly turned to Luhan and said "It was nice talking again but I've really got to get to practice. Maybe I'll see you around." He then proceeded to head to the door as if his life depended on him getting outside.

Before Luhan got the chance to ask for Jackson’s number so they could maybe hang out sometime, Jackson was already out the door. Luhan was slightly disappointed by the fact this was the second time Jackson was practically running away from him.

~~~~~~~

It was lunch time when rehearsal finished for Luhan, he still couldn't get Jackson out of his head. He just felt drawn towards him and really wanted to see him again but wasn't sure how to. He wanted to have a proper conversation and get to know him. He couldn’t explain it but he just needed to know him.

He checked the time on his phone he still had time before he was going to meet Sehun, his friend from class. They were gonna get a late lunch and go over the script. They wanted everything to be perfect for this performance. So he decided to head home quickly to get changed.

His apartment was empty which wasn't surprising considering Tao had text him earlier letting him know he would be in class most the day organised the display for his art work. So Luhan got changed and chilled in the lounge for a bit before heading back out to meet Sehun.

~~~~~~~~

It was about 12:45 pm when dance class took a 30 minute lunch break. Yugyeom had asked Jackson if he wanted to join him for lunch, so they decided to head to the cafe Jackson got his coffee from earlier as it wasn't far from the practice room.

When they got to the cafe, Jackson ordered a Panini and Yugyeom just order a sandwich they then went and sat by the window. Yugyeom was Jackson’s closest friend aside from Mark so he pretty much knew all about Jackson’s hopeless crush on Luhan, but until last night they thought it had died down a bit. They were wrong.

They were sitting opposite each, Yugyeom was talking about his favourite part of the dance when Jackson couldn’t help but interrupt him to tell him about what happened this morning.

"Yugyeom you'll never guess who I ran into this morning" Jackson said almost with excitement before remembering how embarrassing he was.

"Who did you see?!" Yugyeom replied with excitement, taking the bait.

"Luhan!" Jackson said and then proceeded to tell Yugyeom about what happened the night before and what followed this morning in the same cafe they were in now.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at Jackson a few times during the story, but went along with it anyways. If Jackson was happy he was happy. "Thats awesome Jackson, did you get his number? Are you going to ask him out? now that he knows you exist" Yugyeom teased.

Jackson almost choked on his own spit at that last part. He hadn't thought about that at all, Luhan had only just learnt his name and besides he was a year above him and he still didn't even know if Luhan was gay. Besides that was the last of his worries anyways, he needed to focus on this performance not a ridiculously attractive boy he's had a crush on since last year.

After a moment of silence passed Jackson was snapped out of his thoughts by Yugyeom waving a hand in his face, "No I don't have his number, and I probably never will, he was probably just talking to me out of courtesy since we had only properly meet last night." Jackson shrugged.

There food came and in typical Jackson and Yugyeom fashion they inhaled the food like they hadn't eaten in days and headed back to practice.

~~~~~~~

It was now the night before the ‘opening ceremony’ of the winter festival and Luhan was just at home having dinner with Tao. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Jackson, and how closed off he was towards him, when he hadn’t given Jackson a reason to be.

“What’s on your mind?” Tao questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

Snapping Luhan out of his thoughts he meets Tao’s gaze, “Nothing really,” He shrugged looking back down at his food.

“That’s a lie, what’s up with you?” Tao questioned again, voice a bit firmer this time, he couldn’t understand why Luhan didn’t what to tell him what was wrong.

Luhan had already told Tao yesterday about his second interaction with Jackson and Tao gave him little sympathy, as he couldn’t understand why Luhan hadn’t just been straight forward with the man. He couldn’t help that he got slightly nervous around Jackson, he put on a confident front but the man made him nervous.

They finished up dinner and Luhan showered and got ready for bed, his exhaustion from the past few days finally catching up to him. He knew the next week would be even more crazy so he just wanted to get an early night, and to try and stop thinking about the handsome blonde man that kept creeping into his thoughts every other minute.

~~~~~~

It seemed like Jackson had been practicing non stop, he didn’t do anything else expect practice. It was starting to get a bit too much for Mark to watch his friend lose so much weight over the past month from over working his body and not give it enough nutrients. After Jackson’s solo performance on the Wednesday night he was determined to get his friend looking much healthy again.

No one else paid close enough attention to notice Jackson had lost weight except for Mark, but Jackson wasn't surprised by that, Mark was sometimes like a second mum to him. Yugyeom might have notice but he wouldn’t say anything, he didn’t think it was his place. Jackson himself barely even noticed, since he was so invested in his performance and that was all he was focusing on.

For the whole weekend before the festival started on the Monday, Jackson was trying to focus on his performance because now was definitely not the time to be getting distracted even if the distraction was thinking about Luhan and the way his eyes sparkled when he was smiling and how smooth his voice was when he spoke. No Jackson had to focus on the dance, he could think/daydream about Luhan once he aced his solo on Wednesday night.

Mark had just finished telling him about the concept for his photos which was something along the lines of seeing light in the dark. Jackson was only half paying attention to him, humming and nodding when necessary. He was dragged out of his own thoughts when he heard Mark mention Luhan.

“By the way I saw your crush today while I was on my way to the photography lab this afternoon. I was tempted to go talk to him and embarrass you a bit more but I was in a rush so I passed up on the opportunity.” Mark said with a grin, he always loved winding Jackson up.

“YOU would never!” Jackson said with mock shock on in his voice. “Besides he's probably already forgotten my name anyways.” He continued, sadness appearing in his voice now.

“I doubt that, he landed flat on his ass because of you and still tried to talk to you the following day.” Mark said trying to cheer his friend up even though he was sick of hear about Luhan he didn’t like it when Jackson was sad.

Jackson just shrugged in response, even though Mark had a point he didn’t need the distraction. He’d think about it after Wednesday, maybe even go watch Luhan’s play the following night, but for the moment it was all about the solo performance and his group dance.

He looked at the time and decided to head to bed, he was over this conversation anyways as it wasn't going anywhere. He headed to bed for an early night so he could get another solo practice in tomorrow before the festival started.

~~~~~

The opening performances/ceremony started at 10:30am, everyone at the school was so hyped and couldn't wait for it to begin. It was almost everyone’s favourite time of year at school, Luhan was walking around the school with his best friend Tao and his classmate Sehun. It was almost like a carnival at school this year, everyone was buzzing looking at everything that was going on even before Headmaster Kim took to the stage to officially begin the festival.

Almost everyone had now gone silent waiting for Headmaster Kim to begin his speech, it was the usual stuff, welcoming the students and visitors to the school and to enjoy themselves blah blah blah. Luhan's eyes were subconsciously searching the crowd around him, he wanted to atleast see Jackson. He managed to see him not to far away from where he was sitting. He was determined to talk to him when the rest of the opening was over with so he had to keep an eye on his so he didn’t lose him in the crowd when everyone tried to leave the auditorium, it wasn’t hard though his white blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

When the opening performances and speeches were finally over with and everyone began trying to exit the building Luhan quickly made his way over to Jackson and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed Jackson’s wrist and was pulling him in a different direction so he could get him alone. He swears he just wanted to talk, he didn’t realise how badly he wanted to talk to him though. It was so unlike him to be like this, he didn’t know what came over him.

All Jackson was trying to do was leave the auditorium with Yugyeom, Mark was helping out behind stage as some of his photographs were being used during the ceremony. Next thing he knew he was being pulled away from Yugyeom by a strong tug on his wrist by the time he realised who it was pulling at his wrist he was outside on the opposite side to where the main part of the festival was being held.

Once Luhan finally had the younger man outside and alone he quickly gathered his thoughts and tried to explain what the hell just happened, even though he wasn’t quite sure himself.  
"OMG I'm so sorry for grabbing you like that. I just really wanted to talk to you and it seemed like the last 2 times we bumped into either other you kind of run away from me," Luhan said quickly trying not to sound to desperate in his words. His gazed dropped slightly and voice got quieter as he start playing with the seam of his shirt as he continued, "a-and I thought, I don’t know, maybe I had done something to annoy or offend you and i-if I had I want to be able to fix whatever I have done.

As soon as Jackson had got his composure back from being yanked outside, he looked up to make sure it was who he thought it was that had pulled him outside. His eyes widen as the older man began to speak, Jackson couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his mind was going a million miles an hour trying to figure out why the man go so shy all of a sudden and why he cared so much about whether he had done something wrong, which he hadn’t at all. Besides I was the one that pushed him to the floor during our first encounter.

"You haven’t done anything," Jackson quickly said trying to reassure the man in front of him. "It's just I felt embarrassed because you were so kind the first time we meet and I had practically tackled you to the ground but you were still so friendly. Then I saw you at the cafe which I wasn’t expecting and you even remembered my name, when I guess I thought you wouldn’t even think twice about me or what happened again so I was a little bit startled." Jackson finished quickly hoping the brunette man wouldn’t notice how red his cheeks were getting.

Luhan looked up at hearing this, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "Oh right, well that’s good to know then. I totally thought I had managed to do something in the short encounters we had." Luhan said with a grin.

"Well don’t worry, I promise you didn't." Jackson said still unsure why the man cared so much, considering he was a year younger and was clearly in the wrong when they fell over. "Anyways, was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Jackson asked unsure what he wanted the answer to be.

"Uhh.. y-yeah there was" Luhan stutted as he was trying to get the confidence to ask for Jackson's number, he wanted to get to know the younger boy, there was nothing wrong with that was there? He thought to himself. "I was uhh, wondering if um, maybe you'd want to go get lunch together sometime?" Luhan continued, afraid and nervous of being rejected by the attractive man in front of him.

Jackson's face turned from confusion to shock when Luhan’s words finally registered in his mind, he was struggling at forming a sentence. "Uhh...really?..you want to..get lunch with..me?" Jackson finally spat out still surprised at the fact Luhan kind of just asked him out.

After a few moments Luhan began to speak again, "Who else would I be talking to? You're the only one here" he finished still afraid of the answer.

"Yeah that's true, I guess I just wasn’t expecting that….but yeah I’d like that." Jackson replied trying to hide his blushing cheeks but failing miserably.

"Awesome" Luhan said with a light tone and a wide grin on face, he couldn’t help it, Jackson just agreed to actually spending time with him and not just Luhan staring at him practicing his dancing.

After that they exchanged numbers said a quick goodbye as they both had places to be since they were both still preparing for their performances. However Jackson was still in shock as to what the hell had just happened. Meanwhile Luhan was trying to hide the smile on his face as he walked away from Jackson.


End file.
